


Некуда бежать

by Julia_Devi



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередное пост!Death in Heaven c телепортированием Мисси в ТАРДИС.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Некуда бежать

Пальцы, которыми Мисси сжимала его подбородок, казались Доктору необычайно, нечеловечески холодными, и чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от их давления и биения мыслей — жгучих, разрушительных, темных, — он старался вспомнить, всегда ли у Мастера были такие ледяные руки. Он никогда раньше не обращал на это внимания.

Мисси держала его цепко, сильно, совсем не по-женски и почти больно. Затем дернула, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть на нее.

— До-о-октор, ну перестань, ты меня пугаешь. 

— Я тебя запер, — без доли удивления сказал он.

Телепорт отправил ее в одно из помещений ТАРДИС, и открыть замок изнутри было просто невозможно, но это же Мастер, поэтому Доктор действительно не удивился. Просто видеть ее сейчас у него не было никакого желания.

— Знаешь, сколько всего интересного есть у меня под платьем? — усмехнулась она и вдруг резко округлила глаза и прикрыла рот ладонью. — Как же непристойно это прозвучало, я не нарочно!

— Я тебя понял, — устало произнес Доктор и, оперевшись на консоль, медленно поднялся с колен. Оставшись без захвата холодных пальцев, он вдруг сам себе почудился таким беззащитным, что это быстро привело его в чувство. Он отшатнулся от консоли и от Мисси к двери ТАРДИС, словно хотел броситься туда, где не оказалось Галлифрея. 

— Признаться, это было неожиданно. Ты среагировал на секунду быстрее, чем сработал мой телепорт. — Она коснулась пуговицы на жакете и картинно пожала плечами. — Полагаю, это судьба. Ну, куда отправимся? Еще до возвращения на Землю я видела удивитель...

— Ты солгала мне. Снова, — выдохнул он, поежился и все-таки захлопнул дверь, пока космический холод не до конца заполнил все вокруг. Мисси промолчала, глядя пристально и непривычно серьезно для своего нового воплощения, так что теплее все равно не стало. Доктор, пускай и не ожидал ответа, все же спросил: — Зачем? 

— ТАРДИС выпустила меня, — снисходительно произнесла Мисси, проигнорировав вопрос. Она стояла, прислонившись к консоли и поглаживая рычаги едва заметным, бездумным движением. 

— Что?

— Ты меня запер, а ТАРДИС меня выпустила. Она, конечно, может меня недолюбливать, но полагаю, ей просто не хотелось, чтобы ты разгромил здесь все в порыве... Кстати, почему ты как расстроился? 

— Ты солгала мне! — Доктор выпалил это громче, чем собирался, и в несколько широких шагов оказался вплотную к Мисси, схватил ее руку и убрал от панели, словно ревнивец, не желающий ни с кем делить свое единственное сокровище.

— Какая неожиданность и как все же удачно, что я здесь! — она подняла бровь и потерла запястье: хватка Доктора оказалась довольно болезненной. — Ты будешь хорошим, Доктор, послушным, как тебе и полагается, и, возможно, однажды я не солгу. Иначе какое тогда веселье? 

Мисси все-таки отошла от консоли и Доктор, будто помимо воли, последовал за ней. Она отступала, пока не уткнулась в одно из ограждений. Конечно, он понимал, это не от страха — Мастер вообще никогда ничего не боялся, в отличие от него, Доктора, который боялся слишком многих вещей. И то обманчивое впечатление слабости, что производило хрупкое, маленькое женское тело, пугало его сильнее, чем все возможные последствия его поступка — этого спасения. 

— Зачем ты солгала? — повторил Доктор, но сейчас он четко знал, что не даст ей уйти от ответа. Страх рождал злобу, которая вот-вот норовила выплеснуться — за все столетия, за все смерти, в которых был повинен Мастер. К несчастью, Доктор хорошо представлял, на что способен, когда зол. И поэтому он ненавидел бояться. Он навис над Мисси — свирепый и отчаянный, но она лишь расправила плечи, тоже подавшись вперед. 

— Не хотела расставаться навсегда. — Ее тон был насмешливым, но серьезным. — Мы бы снова носились по вселенной, периодически спасая друг друга...

— Этого не будет.

— Конечно, нет, я же здесь, и...

— Замолчи! — Его крик эхом разнесся по всем коридорам, и она замерла. Застыла будто испуганно, но скорее всего, просто удивилась, что тоже казалось немыслимым. — На секунду, там, на кладбище, я почти поверил тебе... Поверил, что ты могла чему-то научиться за все эти... — он сделал паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание и сосчитать то время, чтобы они провели в борьбе друг с другом, — годы! 

Доктор поник, ссутулившись рядом с ней, отчего они стали почти одного роста. Он продолжил едва слышно, согревая дыханием ее скулу:   
— Наверное, я перестану пытаться поверить тебе, в тебя, только когда ты действительно умрешь. 

— Ты не прав, Доктор, — прошептала она ласково. Ее рука вновь коснулась его лица, но теперь холодная ладонь мягко прижимались к щеке, словно в попытке успокоить или утешить. Обмануть вновь. — Я очень многому научилась. — Мисси усмехнулась, глянув на себя сверху вниз, но не стала говорить ничего неуместного. — И знаешь, какой самый главный урок из всех, что я получила? 

Доктор лишь посмотрел на нее внимательно и устало.

— Я поняла, что ты слаб, как никогда раньше. — Она притянула его себе и договорила, касаясь его губ своими: — И ты никогда не сможешь убить меня. 

— Ты не права, — ответил он, даже не пытаясь отстраниться. — Я не знал, что может случиться. Что сделаю, а чего нет. Я правда не знал.

Доктор до последнего не мог решить, как поступить. Хватит ли духу убить ее — бросить в очередной раз. Но времени на раздумья не было, и за долю секунды он смог понять куда больше, чем за отведенную ему вечность: страх остаться без Мастера куда сильнее страха спустить курок. Так было с начала времен и так будет до конца вселенной. 

Доктор все-таки поцеловал ее, снова. В этом не было решительного никакого смысла, и не то чтобы они делали это раньше, в прошлых жизнях. Просто он не мог придумать, как еще показать, что он согласен с ней во всем и что это причиняет боль. 

Поцелуй вышел мягким и долгим, Мисси была на удивление покорной, принимающей. Доктор скользнул ладонью на ее шею и почувствовал биение пульса — такого же родного и давно утерянного, как и его дом. Доктор отстранился и увидел, что глаза Мисси закрыты. 

— О том, что знаешь, где Галлифрей, ты ведь тоже солгала? — спросил он тихо.

— Нет. 

Она взглянула на него и победно усмехнулась. Доктор поглаживал ее плечо едва заметным, бездумным движением. 

— И на самом деле ты не планировала остаться и полететь со мной дальше? 

— Нет. — Мисси покачала головой. — И ты знаешь, что не сможешь меня удержать. 

— Я никогда и не пытался на самом деле. Разве нет? 

Она дернулась, будто желая скинуть его руку, но он перехватил ее за предплечье. 

— Будешь держать меня взаперти? Думаю, мы снова сможем найти общий язык с твоей...

— В прошлый раз ты предпочла умереть, чем остаться со мной. Почему?

— Потому что ты жалк...

— Замолчи. — Доктор тряхнул ее, и она растерянно замолчала. — В этот раз ты предложила мне армию, чтобы я остался с тобой. В этом все дело? Только на твоих условиях и никак иначе?

Мисси дернулась вновь, и Доктор уловил отчаянье и панику в ее взгляде. Надежда забилась в его сердцах с новой силой. 

— Если ты не соврала насчет Галлифрея, я готов ждать еще хоть тысячу лет, пока ты сама не захочешь рассказать мне. 

— С чего бы мне?.. — Голос дрогнул, и Доктор не дал ей договорить.

— Потому что ты победила. И мы можем, наконец, перестать бежать. Мы оба. Вместе. 

Доктор притянул ее к себе — застывшую, напряженную и холодную — и прижался губами ко лбу, словно желая удостовериться, что не услышит бой барабанов. 

— Теперь, когда они смолки, ты можешь позволить себе, — он сделал паузу, чтобы обхватить ладонями ее лицо, — нет, не быть слабой, ты никогда не будешь. Просто расслабиться. Просто попробуй. 

Казалось, что они простояли так пару веков, но потом она открыла глаза, и Доктор увидел, что Мастер вообще никогда ничего не боялся, разве что действительно остаться с Доктором и попытаться не лгать ему. 

— Ты выиграл, — сказала она спустя мгновение и улыбнулась.

Fin


End file.
